Partner
by Rhein Wolfobbe
Summary: Pemerintah Seiretei menugaskan tim Byakuya dalam suatu misi. Misi penting yang diinginkan oleh semua pemburu Seiretei, siapa sangka misi ini berujung pada tragedi, Warning! NOT-YAOI,AU,OOC.ByakuyaxHisanaxAizen. RnR please!


Perhatian! AU, OOC, abal, typo, cerita gaje, not-Yaoi dsb, selamat baca dan review!

Partner

Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo

Seiretei, kota tempat para pemburu hidup dan bekerja. Mencabut nyawa dan mencari harta karun adalah pekerjaan utama mereka. Dalam melaksanakan tugas, umumnya mereka bergerak dalam satu tim, yang terdiri dari 3 orang. Semua pekerjaan tiap tim direkam dan di ranking berdasar kualitas hasilnya.

Kota HuecoMundo, terletak beberapa ratus kilometer dari Seiretei. Kota pusat berputarnya uang di negara Soul Society ini. Semua orang kaya berkumpul, berjudi, berbisnis mupun mengikuti lelang. Tidak sedikit dari mereka menyewa jasa para pemburu dari kota Seiretei.

Hari yang panas, matahari membagikan sinarnya tanpa pamrih tanpa sungkan. Tiga orang berjalan beriringan, dua lelaki satu perempuan, menuju sebuah kantor.

"Bagaimana hari ini Hisagi?" sang perempuan dengan mata violetnya berkata ramah pada petugas kantor tersebut.

"Berita baik! melihat ranking kalian sekarang, pemerintah memutuskan menunjuk kalian untuk misi level 0,"

"Baguslah," senyum terpampang di bibir salah seorang lelaki di samping perempuan itu.

"…" lelaki lainnya hanya diam.

"Kakak!" suara seorang gadis nyaring membuat Hisana menolehkan kepalanya.

"Rukia? Bagaimana misi pertamamu?" Hisana meninggalkan konter tempat Hisagi menuju adiknya.

"Misi apanya? Kami cuma disuruh mencari kucing hilang, belum lagi mereka berdua bertengkar melulu," Rukia uring-uringan merasa misinya benar-benar tidak penting. Dari belakang Rukia muncul dua lelaki saling membentak.

"Ichigo, Uryuu, terima kasih sudah menjaga adikku di misi pertamanya," senyuman Hisana menghentikan pertengkaran kedua remaja ini.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa, semua akan lebih cepat dan mudah jika saja tidak ada dia." Telunjuk Ichigo terarah pada lelaki berambut indigo disebelahnya.

"Ohh, apa kau yakin dengan kata-katamu tuan phobia kucing?" Uryuu mengejek sambil membenarkan letak kacamata, gaya khas-nya.

"Grrr!" Ichigo menggeram bersiap melanjutkan ronde kedua dengan Uryuu.

"Kami ada misi penting kali ini, ayo berangkat Hisana," lelaki yang dari tadi diam angkat bicara seraya berjalan keluar kantor, diikuti lelaki satunya sambil menghela nafas.

"Ichigo, Uryuu, aku titipkan adikku pada kalian sampai misi kami selesai," Hisana beranjak setelah memberikan kecupan di kening adik satu-satunya.

"Hati-hati kakak," entah mengapa Rukia terasa berat melepas kepergian Hisana, sedikit firasat buruk merasuki perasaannya.

Sementara Ichigo membeli minuman kaleng, Uryuu berjalan menuju petugas kantor.

"Kak Hisagi! Bukankah misi paling sukar adalah level 1, kenapa bisa ada level 0?"

"Misi level 0 adalah misi rahasia langsung dari pemerintah, hanya sedikit tim yang diakui layak menjalankannya.."

"Jalan kalian masih sangat amat jauh sebelum bisa mendapatkan misi itu." Hisagi seakan mengerti arti tatapan Ichigo dan Uryuu dihadapannya.

Seminggu kemudian,

Seorang gadis menangis terisak didepan batu nisan, batu nisan bertuliskan Hisana. Dua lelaki yang berdiri dibelakangnya berusaha menenangkan, meski wajah mereka menunjukkan bahwa mereka juga butuh ditenangkan. Ditengah keadaan memilukan ini, seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam mendekat.

"Maaf.." ucap lelaki ini lirih kepada Rukia.

"Pembunuh!" Rukia mengarahkan pedang putihnya menuju tenggorokan rekan kakaknya, Aizen Sousuke. Segera tangan Ichigo bergerak cepat menahan gerakan tangan Rukia, sedangkan Ishida merebut pedang putihnya.

"Ichigo! Uryuu! Lepaskan tanganku! Ia telah membunuh Hisana-nee."

"Memang, tapi jika kau membunuhnya, sama saja kau dengan dia!" Ichigo meninggikan nada suara.

"Prioritas kita saat ini adalah menemukan kak Byakuya, jangan bertindak bodoh," Uryuu sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

Aizen pergi meninggalkan makam Hisana dalam sunyi, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Misi yang sudah lama ia, Byakuya dan Hisana nantikan malah berujung malapetaka. Byakuya yang tidak kuat menerima kenyataan rekan satu tim sekaligus tunangannya mati pergi entah kemana. Mereka sudah hancur, hancur karena sebuah benda yang diincar oleh pemerintah. Benda bernama Hougyoku ini sangat diinginkan oleh Yamamoto, kepala pemerintahan di negara Soul Society.

Sekarang ia menuju kantor Yamamoto, sebuah panggilan mendadak datang padanya. Dari kurir yang membawa pesan, ini berhubungan dengan kematian Hisana dan status Byakuya saat ini.

"Masuk Aizen!" suara berat seorang lelaki tua berjenggot putih terdengar lantang.

"…"

"Apa kau sudah dengar pembantaian di kota Rukongai?"

"…" Aizen menganggukkan kepala sedikit.

"Menurut saksi mata selamat, ini perbuatan Byakuya,"

Mata Aizen terbelalak tidak percaya, tidak mungkin sahabatnya melakukan hal sejahat itu. Tapi, mengingat yang terjadi pada Hisana karena dirinya, ia paham manusia sebaik apapun pasti bisa berubah.

"Aku tugaskan kau hentikan dia, mengingat Byakuya adalah mantan rekan satu timmu, masih ada kesempatan bagimu menyadarkannya, tapi jika memang sudah tidak bisa…"

"Baik, misi saya terima," potong Aizen lalu mengarahkan jalannya menuju keluar ruangan Yamamoto.

"Jika memang sudah tidak bisa, bunuh dia!"

"Mungkin,"

Dalam perjalanan menuju Rukongai, Aizen menatap kalung pemberian Hisana sebelum meninggal. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam kalung itu, kalung dengan huruf B, inisial dari Byakuya, orang yang paling Hisana cintai.

Sebuah tebing di Rukongai.

"Kau datang Aizen," pandangan tajam iris keabu-abuan Byakuya menghujam Aizen.

"Hentikan semua ini Byakuya, kau membunuh ratusan orang tidak berdosa,"

"Pembunuh sepertimu tidak berhak bicara," Byakuya membalas ketus, disusul pedang Aizen dan Byakuya beradu.

"Kenapa kau bunuh Hisana?" teriak Byakuya penuh amarah dan dendam.

"…" Aizen diam, ia tidak bisa menjawab tiap kali seseorang mengucapkan kata itu.

Pedang mereka terus saling beradu, di tengah hujan deras bersama petir. Sayatan pedang Aizen bersarang di dada Byakuya. Baju lelaki ini terbuka, dada bidangnya terlihat jelas, dada bidang dengan Hougyoku tertanam di bagian tengahnya.

"Byakuya kau…"

"Hisana akan kuhidupkan kembali, bagaimanapun caranya,"

"Kau salah Byakuya! Mati adalah suatu hal yang pasti dialami setiap manusia, dengan berbuat begini apa kau bermaksud melangkahi Tuhan?" ditengah adu pedang, kedua lelaki ini saling berdebat.

"Hisana bukan mati, kau membunuhnya!"

"…" lagi-lagi Aizen diam, tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun.

"Kurang satu nyawa lagi maka Hisana hidup kembali,"

"Hentikan Byakuya! Kau diperdaya Hougyoku…"

"Diam!" teriak Byakuya berhasil menggores perut Aizen. Lelaki berambut coklat ini jatuh terduduk dengan ujung senbonzakura menempel di leher, lebih tepatnya sudah tertancap di leher Aizen beberapa milimeter.

"Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas… saat pedangmu berlumuran darahnya, saat pedangmu menusuk jantungnya…" Byakuya melanjutkan ucapan dengan memegangi kening, merasa sakit setiap memanggil kembali memori ini dari dalam otaknya.

Kalung Hisana di leher Aizen menyala. Huruf B sebagai mata kalungnya mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya ungu cerah, menyelimuti tubuh dua lelaki ini.

"Ini…" Byakuya tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya, merasa mengenali tempat ia berada sekarang. Kota tempat Hisana tewas dalam misi mendapatkan Hougyoku, kota Karakura. Mereka berdua melayang di langit kota ini.

Terlihat di mata Byakuya dan Aizen, di bawah mereka tiga orang datang memasuki kota saling bercanda satu sama lain. Tiga orang ini ternyata adalah Hisana, Aizen dan Byakuya. Melihat Hougyoku sudah didepan mata, Hisana langsung berniat mengambilnya. Disambut dengan sinar hitam memancar dari benda bulat itu, menuju langsung kearah Hisana.

Byakuya yang menyadari ada bahaya mengancam Hisana segera menarik tubuh Hisana dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan punggungnya sendiri menjadi sasaran serang Hougyoku.

"Argghh!" Byakuya mengerang keras, menahan rasa sakit di punggung.

" Byakuya!" teriak Hisana yang masih dalam pelukan Byakuya, Aizen segera menebas benda bulat sumber energy hitam itu. Memecahkannya dalam satu tebasan pedang.

Byakuya pingsan tetap memeluk Hisana, namun beberapa detik kemudian Byakuya bersikap aneh. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Hisana, bergerak menuju Aizen dengan menghunus pedang kesayangannya, Senbonzakura.

Aizen tidak menyadari gerakan Byakuya, lelaki berambut coklat ini masih sibuk mengamati Hougyoku yang hancur berkeping-keping oleh pedangnya. JLEBB! Senbonzakura sukses menusuk jantung, bukan jaunting Aizen melainkan jantung Hisana.

"Ergh.." rintih Hisana pelan, secara spontan Aizen memapah tubuh perempuan dihadapannya. Hisana berbisik lalu memberi sebuah kalung pada Aizen. Sedangkan Byakuya tampaknya sadar dari pengaruh Hougyoku.

"Hi-Hisana… kenapa kau bunuh dia Aizen?" bentak Byakuya seraya menarik dan memeluk tubuh Hisana yang telah meninggal dari papahan Aizen.

Lingkungan sekeliling mulai memudar, cahaya ungu yang menyelimuti Aizen dan Byakuya lenyap. Pemandangan sekeliling mereka kembali ke pemandangan tebing Rukongai, tetesan deras air hujan kembali dirasakan oleh kulit kedua orang ini.

"Aku… aku pembunuhnya…"

"Dengan tangan ini aku….aku.. membunuh Hisana." Byakuya menjatuhkan Senbonzakura di tanah, terhuyung mundur selangkah demi selangkah sambil memegangi keningnya.

"Bukan kau, Hougyoku yang membunuhnya," Aizen berdiri, mengambil senbonzakura lalu berjalan kearah Byakuya.

"Selanjutnya lakukan sesukamu Aizen," Byakuya menerjunkan tubuhnya dari tepi tebing.

"Byakuya!" Aizen mencoba meraih tangan sang sahabat namun sia-sia, Byakuya tidak berniat menyambut uluran tangan Aizen.

Aizen berjalan ke tengah tempat ia bertarung dengan Byakuya lalu menancapkan Senbonzakura di tanah. Kalung pemberian Hisana ia kalungkan pada gagang senbonzakura. Aizen hanya diam, matanya menatap kebawah, rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya. Ditengah hujan deras ini tubuh Aizen yang kelelahan setelah bertarung jatuh pingsan dihadapan pedang sahabatnya. Luka sayatan diperutnya masih terus mengeluarkan darah.

Aizen terbangun di padang bunga luas, sinar matahari terasa hangat. Kemudian ia berdiri mengamati keadaan sekitar, tenang dan nyaman. Seorang perempuan berambut hitam mendekatinya dari kejauhan.

"Hisana?"

"Lama tidak bertemu Aizen." Senyuman manis terpampang di bibir Hisana.

"Maaf…maaf aku tidak bisa memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu untuk menyelamatkan Byakuya." Aizen tertunduk.

"Kau sudah berusaha keras memenuhinya, sampai-sampai membuat semua orang mengira kau yang membunuhku," Hisana memukul pelan kepala Aizen yang tertunduk dihadapannya.

"Eh?" Aizen mengangkat kepalanya menatap Hisana.

"Terima kasih Aizen." tubuh Hisana semakin menjauh dari Aizen, disusul dengan bayangan hitam berkumpul disampingnya membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia, tubuh Byakuya. Byakuya yang sudah berdiri disamping Hisana kini tersenyum tipis pada Aizen.

Berangsur-angsur kesadaran Aizen kembali, mendapati dirinya berada di dalam sebuah gua.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Seorang perempuan yang duduk disebelah Aizen menghela nafas lega.

"Kau siapa?" Aizen menatap bola mata hazel milik perempuan dihadapannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Hinamori Momo,"

"Tunggu, jangan banyak bergerak, luka di perutmu belum tertutup," Hinamori menahan tubuh Aizen yang hendak bangun dari posisi berbaring.

"Hn? Kau mengobatinya, terima kasih Hinamori,"

"Panggil saja Momo," sahut Hinamori dengan tersenyum.

"Aku Aizen Sousuke…"

"Mana rekanmu yang lain?" Hinamori menjawab pertanyaan Aizen ini dengan gelengan kepala.

"Pedang dengan kalung disana itu milikmu Aizen? Tadi kau pingsan dihadapannya," Hinamori menoleh kearah senbonzakura tertancap, cepol yang menghiasi kepala bagian belakang kepalanya terlihat oleh Aizen.

"Bukan, milik dua rekanku,"

"Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Surga."

"Oh…aku turut berduka,"

… … Hening beberapa menit…

"Hujan sudah mulai reda, aku harus melanjutkan misiku, sampai jumpa," Hinamori beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tunggu, biar kutemani, sebagai balasan kau sudah menolongku, kalau kau tidak keberatan," Hinamori membalas dengan anggukan kepala, meski belum mengenal Aizen firasatnya berkata bahwa lelaki ini bisa dipercaya.

Sebelum meninggalkan Rukongai, Aizen berdiri dihadapan senbonzakura.

"Kudoakan kalian berdua bahagia di sana Byakuya, Hisana." Aizen menunduk sejenak, kemudian berjalan menyusul Hinamori yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dan berteriak-teriak pada Aizen supaya segera menyusulnya.

THE END.

Selesai! Selesai! Akhirnya fic kesepuluh selesai!

Separagraf review anda sangat berarti bagi saya, hahaha bercanda, dua paragraph aja gpp kok *dihajar reader*

Trimssssssssssssssssssss!


End file.
